Tool receptacles intended for screw-in tools are already known, in which a generally cylindrical main body contains a receiving opening having a conical inner support surface for a corresponding outer contact surface of the screw-in tool. An internal thread for engaging with a corresponding external thread on the screw-in tool is usually provided in the main body. Since no radial compensation between the external thread on the screw-in tool and the associated internal thread on the tool receptacle is possible after centering by the conical support or contact surface, the tool receptacles and the corresponding screw-in tools must be produced with high precision in order to avoid an axial offset between the external and internal threads. Such an offset can cause strains during clamping and can thereby cause concentricity errors of the tools. An eccentric load can also cause damage to the threads, in addition to a deterioration of the concentricity properties. This is of particular importance for the screw-in tools, which generally consist of carbide or other hard materials, since an eccentric load on these tools can lead to damage relatively quickly.